The world that once was
by Ollie613
Summary: Fluffy fiolee please review if you want more! :D set just after gumball's biannual gumball ball. Marshall-lee falls in love with his best friend...it cannot end well
1. Chapter 1

I stare down at her. How could this be really happening, it was only the beginning and now it was the end. I felt her lifeless body slip between my fingertips. In that moment I knew my whole life was over. I leant down kissed her white lips and walked away.

She was mine

I was in my room. So many thoughts and words had been exchanged here. All those are now only memories. A waft of sickly sweet biscuits reaches my nose. I look up and see PG standing in the doorway. He looks back at me but quickly turns away, as if I am an embarrassment to look at.

"I made you some cookies" he said. I nod but say nothing.

"They were always fionna's faveroute" he moves across my room, avoiding the piles of clothes that were strewn across the room. I watched him as he drew closer. PG still refused to make eye contact. I turned away and felt his light weight land on the bed. We sit in silence, neither wanting to say a word. The silence is finally broken by the quiet sobbing coming from PG.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to weep into his arms, and say how much I loved her. But I couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna the human. Known all over the land of Aaa as Fionna the hero. We were best friends for years, but one day all that changed. It was gumball's biannual gumball ball, I of course was invited. So I went; and got bored. I was waiting for Fionna so I could laugh about all the posh snobs that attended, and basically have a fun time.

She drew back the curtain and I saw no child or candy but a woman, Fionna. She wore a white dress made of silk that tumbled down to her ankles. It was lined with intricately designed gold lace. The dress outlined her body showing every womanly curve, bunching in at the waist by a large sash. She looked beautiful.

It took my breath away. She was so perfect, that awkward smile, perfect teeth, curvy body, in that moment I fell in love, she raised her hand and waved, I waved back in complete awe of her. She turned away and the curtain fell back in place, I stayed floating for a while staring at where she last stood.

This was Fionna, the girl who was my best friend. And I loved her. How did I not see this before she was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**so this is the third part :) hope you are enjoying! if you want to give me any suggestions feel free to leave a review! and/ or any requests! thanks :)**

The next day I was hovering at home, thinking of her. She was in every thought, every image in my head. My heart ached for her, my brain thought of her, I wanted her.

I heard a knock at the door. I flew downstairs and flung it open. Fionna was standing there. I leaned in, and in one swift moment I pulled her head to me and kissed her. That was the last thing I remember, I was knocked out in one swift blow from her almighty fists.

"I hope you're happy!" she shouted at me.

"What?!"

"You know I'm dating flame prince! What the lump do you think you were doing?"

"I'm sorry… I thought…" I pleaded.

"You thought what exactly? That I would ditch my boyfriend for an arrogant, self-obsessive vampire?!" she shouted this at me, spitting the words with such hatred in my face. If this was anyone else, they would not be speaking like this to me; for I would make their lives living hell. But this was fionna. Even though she was mad and her face puffed out and she jutted out her cheeks I couldn't help but love her even more.

"Are you even listening to me?" I made no movement, I simply stared at her. "I don't ever want to see you again. Goodbye vampire king!" she turned on her heel and stormed out the door. I was left in my own, still lying on the floor engulfed in my own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry its been awhile! :/ I've been so busy! here is part 4, hope you enjoy :D again please leave a review if you want more :D**

I know that if I love her, I would want to see her happy, no matter whom she was with. But I can't help but want her, hold her, love her. These feelings I can't supress.

I've never felt this way about any girl before. I've been alive for a thousand years, and have never truly felt love. I have to make it up to her.

I stood in front of her door; I reached up and knocked on it. An orange flame approached the glass; I abruptly turned round and started to walk away.

"Hey Marshall!" flame prince shouted after me, "What do you want?" I turn on my heels and look back at him. I never saw what she liked about him, all I saw were crazy burning eyes wanting to see the whole world burn and fall at his feet. After what he did too the candy kingdom, I could never trust him again.

"How are you FP?" I managed to sputter out, controlling the anger in my tone,

"Ok thanks, Fionna is upstairs getting changed," he stretched and yawned obviously bored of our pitiful excuse of a conversation. I've never felt such hatred towards one person before. I had to control myself so I wouldn't rip him limb from limb. "I heard about your," he coughed sarcastically, "little meeting." FP formed himself into a ball of fire and shot toward my face, engulfing me and my umbrella in the flames. "If you dare, try anything like that with her again, were going to have a little misunderstanding involving the Sun." he hissed in my ear, playfully burning the tip of my umbrella, "goodbye vampire king." And with those final words he flew back through the door and slammed it shut. I was left standing out in the cold, alone.


End file.
